


a (little) handful of love

by maraudersourwolf



Series: puppers will take over the world [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Stand Alone Sequel, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Scott once joked about how terrified Theo had seemed when he was left alone with five toddlers to fend on his own.At that time, Liam had laughed really hard and even mocked the chimera for it.Now?Not so funny anymore.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: puppers will take over the world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016295
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	a (little) handful of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [chimera's day care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822782) by [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf). 



> This one fic has been buried in my drafts for over two years and I was supposed to post it as an unfinished wip.  
> Y'know, clean my hands off of it and all.  
> Well, that's clearly not how it went, was it?
> 
> 'Tis is the spooky season and I'd, usually, go with a trick instead of a treat.  
> But 2020 has been A Thing™ and I decided that maybe, just maybe, we all deserve a treat.  
> A soft, very cute, and possibly funny treat.
> 
> To stay on topic, there's a witch.  
> Or a mention of a witch, which is kinda the same.
> 
> It's been way too long since I've wrote anything.  
> And even more time since I wrote more than 5k so, yeah.  
> This is my self-indulgent piece of garbage, in case it wasn't clear.  
> So consume with care.
> 
> It is barely beta'd because, listen, at some point rereading the stuff you write turns really boring.  
> I can't handle boring.  
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

When Scott calls him to say that the rogue witch is back, Liam expects it to be a warning for the future. A ‘ _ she’s probably out for revenge because witches are petty like that, so better watch out your back unless you end up being a frog instead of a kid _ ’ kind of thing. 

It takes him a second, maybe two, before all the synapses connect onto the very important detail that his alpha is clearly neglecting to mention.

“How do you know she’s back?”

There’s silence at the other end of the line.

Liam takes the device out of his ear to check the call didn’t die without him noticing. Or worse, that he pressed his cheek hard enough over the screen and hung. It happened before, Mason keeps mocking him about the squirrel cheeks. But no, the call is still going and the signal bars are full, so---

“Scott?”

“Liam”

“How do you--?”

“Just-- Come to my house, okay?,” Scott says and hangs up before Liam’s squirrel cheeks can do it.

And just when he thought they had enough with Deaton being the cryptic withholder of information.

*

“Huh, Scott?”

The question tumbles out of his mouth for the third time in the last 20 minutes and it’s impossible not to wonder how many times he does it on a daily basis.

Maybe it’s that one word that stuck, like when a kid hears you swear and repeats it forever. 

Instead of yelling  _ Fuck! _ , he yells  _ Scott! _ . A sort of PG-13 reaction for the clusterfuck that his life is on a daily basis when supernatural things are involved. At times, even when they’re not involved too. Scott’s name is catchy like that.

Liam’s surprised that for once he gets to reach the front door and open it without Scott being already there, smiling like the big goofball he is and easing all the tensions of the world away.  _ Like one of those big blonde and really fluffy dogs _ , Stiles would say and for the most part Liam would agree if that didn’t end up earning him the pup title.

He tries to tune his senses into something else besides the overwhelming dread over the fact that maybe Scott knew what was happening because the witch was there, in the house, with him. And Liam, because his natural McCall’s bite gene, is to dive head first into danger and don’t call any backups. Not that anyone would really do much of a rescue if the witch was truly there, but at least to have the moral support of someone besides himself knowing what’s going on. And now they are most likely going to die or worse, get transformed into ugly frogs with bumpy skin and that weird long tongue and---

There’s a shushing noise as background coming from the kitchen that’s distinctively Scott’s voice and a soft sobbing one to echo over it. 

Liam forgets for a second about feeling blessed by Scott being Scott and the lack of any witch because the sob clearly comes from a kid.

A kid that’s clearly not supposed to be there. 

A kid with a voice that  _ for some reason _ makes him feel both settled and completely unnerved.

Walking urgently to the kitchen, the beta stops dead on his tracks at the sight of what, yes indeed, is a kid on Scott’s arms trying to hide his little face from the world. Or from him, barrelling in like freight train full of anxiety and the stupid thought of  _ when did Scott have time to become a father during the imminent attack of a lunatic witch _ .

Liam blinks at the scene. His alpha rocking slightly from one side to the other and giving little comforting pats to the small body in his arms, that’s starting to gain a more steady breathing, as if this is his exact place in the world. The little kid writhes but not enough to seem uncomfortable, more like trying to get even closer to the most capable adult in the room. And Liam can’t really blame the kid for that, he’d do the same most of the time if he could. So he looks up at Scott’s face, where a crooked warm smile welcomes him and no. 

Nope.

Not a chance. 

He knows what that particular smile is for and he’s not going to succumb. 

Not this time.

“I’m-- I’m not good with kids, Scott. I can barely take care of myself, okay?,” he’s not proud about confirming Stiles’ theory of his need to have a babysitter 24/7, but if it saves him from this specific situation, he’ll take the years of soft bullying to come. “Theo’s better for this, right? He took care of us the last time and--”

Scott’s smile tightens at the corners and a shiver of panic goes down Liam’s spine. All his senses tell him to run, but the beta keeps himself pinned in place with his eyes glued to his alpha. 

And that’s mistake number one. 

The rocking stops almost too abruptly and the little body stirs out of the dazed-close-to-slumber state he seems to be falling into. Scott's crooked smile is no longer aimed at him but at the little face with the hugest green eyes Liam has ever seen in his life, that blink tiredly up at him.

“Aren’t you going to say hi to Liam?,” Scott’s warm voice coerces the big green eyes away from him and up to Liam’s face.

Green eyes with a specific shade that he knows far too well but as far as he knows, if he ignores it then the problem might go away. Most likely. That’s how Stiles said it’s supposed to work, right?

Well, it never actually happens.

Internally, the beta wishes that the kid he actually knows who it is but hopes he didn’t for the sake of his mental stability throws a tantrum that would save them both from the chaos to come.

And that’s his mistake number two.

“Puppy?”

Oh, crap.

*

If Liam says he’s not really sure how he ended up with a little Theo in his arms, sighing from where his little head is resting on Liam’s shoulder, he’d be a big fat liar.

After all, the only thing it took for him to agree was those little arms stretching towards him and Liam was a complete goner, scooping Theo out of Scott’s arms and pressing him tight against his chest. The alpha had snorted at his protective antics and Liam couldn’t do more than blush horribly, nod in some sort of silent ‘ _ I got this, don’t worry _ ’ and watch the retreating back of his alpha leaving the house.

Just then his brain decided to supply him that he had indeed accepted to babysit little Theo, from all the people. Former Dread Doctors’ protegee, former chimera of death, former psychopath too - although that last one isn’t really confirmed as of yet. The thing is that Theo is now a bundle of small limbs, huge green doe eyes and soft puffs of air breaths.

And he's  _ no _ t okay.

He should have asked if anyone from the pack was going to be his backup force for when he undoubtedly died on the claws of a little Theo.

“Okay,” Liam mumbles, more for himself than for the little chimera, “Yeah, I can do this, it’s easy. I’m an adult, right? Of course I am. Am I? Yes. Yes, no, yes-- I totally am. And as an adult, I’m supposed to--”

A little whine is enough to make Liam click his mouth shut and suddenly be still. Really still. Statue levels of unmoving. And that’s enough of an answer.

He really  _ doesn’t _ have this.

Not at all.

*

“Why do you smell like  _ that _ ?”

Liam blinks at little Theo, tilting his head back almost unnaturally to look at the kid’s face properly. Theo is looking right back but with a slightly furrowed brow as if Liam’s whole existence is now an offence to his senses. Which is the closest thing to grown up Theo that this kid has gotten so far.

The lack of momentary response seems to not be an option in whatever this interaction is and it’s not long before the little chimera hugs Liam’s neck in the most threatening way possible, honest to god sniffing the fabric of his shirt almost frantic, and forcing the beta to quickly cover his neck with one of his hands in a self preservation instinct that he wasn't even sure of having around kids.

“You smell weird,” mumbles Theo, a bit muffled by the way he's pressing his little face on Liam’s jaw now, “Why?”. The small voice is far too demanding and Liam's sure no kid should sound like that. It gives him an icy feeling running down his spine.

“I don’t know,” replies Liam, sniffing his free shoulder in what he hopes is subtle but for the disgusting way Theo scrunched his face, is not. The beta's unable to find anything different on himself - pack, woods, some of Mason's cologne lingering, the fabric softener his mom uses, his sweat mixed with Brett’s and Nolan’s from lacrosse practice -, so he just shrugs, looking back at Theo. “What do I smell like?”

“ _ Wrong!, _ ” little Theo snarls but it sounds like a mini-tantrum more than the usual threatening gesture it would be if Theo was, well, his usual adult self.

Liam rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh at how logical that complete illogical answer sounds. “That’s not helpful at all, you--,” tiny claws digging in his shoulder make him yelp and he barely avoids swatting the kid away in reflex and hitting little Theo square in the face. “What do you think you are doing!?”

The question, he notices, is fairly stupid, when he can clearly see Theo’s little clawed hand fisting the hem of his shirt and trying to use it to prompt himself up. Because from all the moments life could grant Liam his late fantasy of being climbed like a tree by the chimera, it had to be right in this exact situation. And quite literally too.

Using his hold on the kid’s body, he complies to the unspoken demand and lifts Theo a bit, just to get a small nose pressed right at his pulse point with a growl that reminds him too much of the pups Deaton has up for adoption. The doubtful calm only lasts for a couple of seconds before Theo’s pushing himself away from Liam’s neck, who’s squirming in place because grown-up Theo is not so tactile and he’s at total loss of what to do in this sort of situation. He barely knows what to do with human kids, and it usually involves less growling and claws.

But again, Liam's shock just keeps on growing as the chimera keeps on climbing him. Little bare feet digging unapologetically in his chest now, tiny claws scratching his neck and part of his face, tugging at his hair rather harshly too. Liam can only have his hands hovering around the kid’s body in hopes he doesn’t plummet into an easy fall. All of it stops only when Theo is comfortably settled in Liam's shoulders, his little face tucked into the beta's mane and loudly sniffing.

“Alright up there, dude?,” Liam is unable to keep the amusement out of his voice, even if he is healing from the scratches he got and feels basically attacked, “Does it still smell wrong there?”

A little shake over his shoulders that Liam guesses it’s Theo shaking his head and then a happy soft hum is his answer. Little hands grab his hair for purchase, a bit more gently but still too tight, and Liam can’t find anything in himself to mind. Not when Theo is so close to him and willingly.

If both of them are stuck into this situation, the best he can do is enjoy it.

*

Or maybe not quite.

*

For the first 10 minutes, Liam thinks how adorable it is that little Theo decided to be close to him. He blames his deceived state with the way Theo keeps rubbing his face over his hair over and over, letting out small content sighs.

But that’s how much the sweetness lasts.

Then the torture begins.

*

It starts with Liam trying to reply to a text from Mason. 

He gets a quite harsh tug on his hair, enough to make him hiss and recoil on himself. Theo doesn’t say a damn word, so Liam believes that it was a mistake. 

In reality, the mistake was believing that Theo would be anything but guilty.

*

By the third time it happens, Liam decides he’s not going to entertain this Ratatouille live action any longer.

*

It’s a struggle, but Liam finally manages to pull Theo’s hold on his hair loose and set him down onto the floor. His supernatural strength had been nothing but useless.

He hopes, however, that his supernatural healing does help to fight the early balding that Theo got going on for him.

*

It doesn’t even last long before he’s the one suffering the puppy eyes attack and getting Theo back on his shoulders.

*

Liam easily sees the contrast between the grown-up and the little version of Theo. 

And that's to say that no, he doesn’t find it at all and he is trying his damn best to wing this the best way he can. Which is not hard actually, if he has in mind that little Theo is a very quiet kid that hasn’t eased his grip on Liam’s hair. Not even for a second. Enough to make the beta fear getting to be the only bald werewolf out there.

He guesses that maybe it’s not Theo the one who’s different.

Maybe it’s him.

Maybe he got thrown into an alternative universe where Theo is the nicest pup ever and everyone loves him.

Then Theo decides to suddenly slap him in the eye.

So maybe, much to Theo’s fashion, he’s just expecting the right time to strike.

*

It doesn’t really take him long to decide to get some vengeance.

*

Today is the day, Liam decides. 

He’s going to take revenge on Theo. He’s going to make the chimera wish he never started this, embarrass the shit out of him to levels that Theo would not be able to live down.

Today is the day that the stupid nickname comes back at him.

“What would you like to do,  _ puppy _ ?,” Liam asks as he looks up with a smirk that’s too much like grown-up Theo’s fashion to feel comfortable on his face.

It doesn’t really matter, because it slips off as quick as it came.

Huge green eyes look back at him, glinting with something that can just be called childish admiration, and a delighted smile stretches in Theo’s little mouth.  _ Delighted _ . Who even is this kid? There's also a blush on those little cheeks, yeah, but how can it compare with the furious case of  _ red in the whole damn face _ that Liam’s sporting now?

Traffic red light? Pfft. 

He’s more like a warning sign ready to be seen from outer space by NASA.

Good to know that not even as a kid Theo will never cease to be a threat for his very weak heart.

*

Liam sort of makes peace with the thought that there’s definitely no way he’s going to win this, no matter how hard he tries. It obviously has nothing to do that he has too much of a soft spot for the chimera. 

Theo is clearly a menace.

Or maybe just too adorable for Liam’s good.

*

“Can we watch a movie?,” Theo asks, rubbing his cute little face over Liam’s hair and the beta is not dumb enough to fall for that weird display of tenderness; Theo is most likely cleaning his snot for all he knows.

He’s also not sure he can watch anything, not after the very gracious hit on his eyeball which is still hurting. Where is the super werewolf healing when you fucking need it? Probably in the same place he left his own dignity, right the moment after he picked up a toddler to take care of, when he can barely take care of himself on a day to day basis.

“What do you say when you want something?,” Liam replies because, y’know, he at least needs to try.

“Now!,” Theo screams and Liam barely if manages to not get hit on his other eyeball with little clawed fingers and probably end up blind for good. And if that doesn’t take away his will to teach Theo some manners, well.

To the kid’s credit, it was close enough.

*

This time is easier to set little Theo down, finally giving a rest to his shoulders, head and neck.

He just has to endure the almost breaking grip on his side, leaving his ribs rather sensitive with the amount of illogical and unrestrained love he’s getting.

*

“Lets watch this one,” Liam mutters, selecting one of the many undiscerning children movies available and hoping it’ll be enough for Theo to just get involved and give him some very needed peace of mind.

“Don’t like that one,” Theo grumbles, barely making it as far as the Disney’s logo entrance.

“You haven’t even seen what movie it is,” Liam sighs, trying to reason with a child, the scientifically proved most unreasonable creature on earth. Don’t quote him on that.

“No”

“You might like it,” Liam tries, but it’s easy to see that he’s not on the winning side. 

“Don’t wanna!”

The little screech is enough for Liam to quit the movie and go back to the selection screen, trying his best to avoid that close call to a full illogical meltdown. The idea of little Theo crying is just too much for him to handle, no matter how stupid the reason is.

“Okay, then-- what movie do you like?”

“Don’t know”

If Liam had only known how much of a foreshadowing that single sentence was.

*

It’s been 30 minutes and Liam’s pretty sure at this point Theo is just testing how far it will take to tip him over the edge of insanity. 

*

“How about this one?”

“It has cars in it,” Theo complains, shaking his head in a clear no.

“And this one?,” Liam asks, moving the netflix’s cursor to the next movie available on the list.

“That has a princess,” Theo straight out pouts this time, a gesture that Liam refuses to find endearing at all in an evil little creature like Theo.

“How about this one?”

“I don’t like monsters”

There’s also the option that maybe Theo just doesn’t really understand how movies for children and their very limited range of characters and universes work. If you scratch animals, cars, princesses and monsters, you’re either left with dinosaurs or robots. 

And something tells Liam that Theo doesn’t like those either.

“How about this one?”

“Ew, dinosaurs”

Yeah, exactly as he thought.

*

For some goddamn reason that Liam is not going to try to understand and after checking every, and he means  _ every _ , single movie title there was available for consumption, Theo ends up picking one of the movies.

It’s the one Liam picked first.

He’s not sure how low it ranks in the lists of sins the desire to kill a child, but Liam guesses he’s going to have to fill Scott on why exactly he cannot be one of the good guys anymore.

*

He's not crying over a damn kid's movie. 

He's  _ not _ .

He just got a little bit of emotion stuck in the eye, that’s all.

*

At some point, little Theo decided to abandon his place in between Liam’s 2nd and 3rd rib, just to climb over his lap and lay his little head over the beta’s shoulder. Liam stays very still, not really knowing what to do. Is this another trap? Is he under attack? Should he call mayday on this one?

But then two small little hands get hold of one of his and keep him there. Liam relaxes almost instantly and it doesn’t take him much to notice that Theo is grounding him, much like when he was a full grown adult man. 

Except he’s now a kid.

And that Liam wasn’t having a crisis, he was just trying not to cry his heart out because of a fucking kid’s movie.

An attempt that failed as soon as a little chimera decided to be a mellow little shit.

*

Theo doesn’t even shed a fucking tear because of the movie and that’s enough confirmation for Liam to know that there’s something truly wrong with the kid.

*

He squeezes Theo’s hands back nonetheless, because he might be crying like a baby but the lovely gesture is pretty much appreciated.

*

The natural order of things when taking care of a kid would be: entertain them, get them tired and then give them something to eat. Preferably, nothing with sugar or caffeine, unless you have a death wish.

But of course the natural orden doesn't work in his favor.

*

There’s no food in the refrigerator. 

Liam will have to have a very serious talk with Scott because you can’t just leave someone on their own with a kid and not bring food to the table. He knows, there’s a witch out there with a weird will to turn people into crying machines, but he’s the alpha. He has to take care of them first and---

Okay.

He now gets why Mason jokes so often about him being a brokenhearted wife.

*

Liam knows where Melissa stashes the chocolate bars. He can smell them, right on top of the fridge, probably inside a box or a jar. They’re there and  _ technically _ they’re food. By the way Theo’s little tummy grumbles with hunger, he can smell them too. They’re just too out of reach for him to eat them.

And no matter the amount of puppy eyes he gets, Liam isn’t sure if he’s brave enough to feed the little chimera any amount of sugar.

*

He’s not.

He’ll definitely keep searching.

*

There’s a bag of those frozen fries with carved smileys on them buried deep inside Scott’s fridge and for all he knows they might be from the beginning of times, but it’s the only food available and it might have to do. 

The  _ cute  _ factor is missing by a mile, but Liam guesses Theo doesn’t exactly need to be cute to eat since beggars can’t be choosers. That without counting that those are the closest thing to something sustancial he’ll be able to cook without managing to food poisoning a werecreature.

Whoever invented the never expiring microwave food, that’s the true hero here.

*

He’s not wrong about Theo.

Liam doesn’t really need to elaborate further than that.

*

“Are you okay there, buddy?,” Liam asks, a bit concerned.

Smiley potato faces after more smiley potato faces being drown in ketchup over and over again until all they do is resemble some sort of PG-13 murder scene. As if they didn’t look dead enough already.

Theo looks up at him for a moment. Mouth smeared with ketchup, eyes way too sharp for the simple task of eating something as simple as microwave potatoes and his little hands sporting claws that not only are piercing through the food but also getting equally smeared with ketchup as his face.

It’s not that he’s terrified.

He’s just hoping the whole psycho act stays focused on the food.

*

Liam tries, he really tries not to think that those cutesy itty bitty clawed fingers smeared in red at some point in life murdered someone. Or better said, multiple someones. 

It's kinda hard with the whole smeared on ketchup situation helping his wild imagination.

*

The way Theo is now licking clean said smeared fingers while, for some unholy reason, giggling is by far the closest call Liam has been to yeet a kid out of a window.

*

Liam guessed that once Theo has his tummy full with food, he’d end up taking a nap, like any other normal kid.

But oh boy, was he wrong.

*

“I swear if you smack me again--”

A sound slap hits him in the forehead and Liam growls, turning around just in time to see the little devil scurrying away to hide who knows where.

That has been his entertainment for half an hour now. Theo’s, clearly. Liam on the other hand is getting closer and closer to tying the child to a chair and really, how Theo survived for so long with the Dread Doctors if he was like this is beyond his comprehension.

A new slap, this time to the back of his head.

“ **_Theo!_ ** ,” Liam growls, golden eyes shifted as he turns to try and catch where the damn runt is running to, only to find him standing a few feet away. “Theo, I swear to god--”

Then the little shit sticks his tongue out at him.

And that’s pretty much the limit of his patience.

*

At some point, chasing Theo around the house goes from a murderous intent to being actually entertaining.

Liam isn’t completely sure if it is because of the loud giggles coming out of the chimera’s mouth as he turns and ducks each and every attempt of Liam to catch him or if it’s another one of those strange driven instincts that he’s had since he turned into werewolf. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s burning some of the anxiety this whole situation brought him. Who knows. The only thing Liam can say is that he’s actually having a good time for once. 

And then he smacks Theo’s head dead against a door by mistake.

*

In his defense, he expected the kid to duck, like he’s been doing since the beginning of the whole impromptu game of chase started. There was no way for him to actually know that Theo would decide to just stop dead on his tracks without saying a word and forget that werewolves are not known for their power of reading minds.

Nothing but a terrible, terrible mistake that could happen to anyone, truly.

That being said, he’s not sure Scott would take that as an acceptable answer for the very clear child’s head sized dent on the bathroom door.

*

And then the tears start.

Theo’s tears.

Although Liam is pretty close too.

*

Liam really hoped to never see Theo, with or without age regression, cry. 

It’s not that there wasn’t a possibility of ever happening because even the psychopath murderers get to cry once in a while, right? But he had gotten so used to the stoic behaviour, the  _ you can’t hurt me  _ attitude, that it slipped past Liam’s radar most of the time. But that is the old Theo, the version of him with years of trauma by the hand of the Dread Doctors and the possibility-- scratch that, the  _ very ascertainable fact _ of being an actual narcissistic asshole. But if he subtracts all of that, well. 

He expected the kid to cry loud enough for one of the neighbours to call the police.

That being said, little Theo’s cry is way more subdued than you’d expect from a kid getting vibe checked against a wooden door with werewolf strength and not even a damn warning.

“No, no, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry--,” Liam mutters desperately, because really, what kind of adult behaviour is to smack a kid against anything? A very reproachful one, at the very least. And idiotic, in his very specific case. “You can hit me back, okay? Just-- just hit me”

Of course Theo isn’t going to hit him, too focused on crying his little soul out. Hiccuping through his sobs as his little fisted hands cover his eyes and almost half of his small face as he tries to clean the river of tears falling down. Theo’s face is all splotchy and there’s a red bump on his forehead that’s slowly but surely starting to vanish by the minute. Liam thanks profusely the wonders of supernatural healing, otherwise he’s not sure how he’d explain that and the door’s dent to Scott later. 

But even with the small weight of his sins vanishing, the tears aren’t stopping.

“What if I give you a band aid?,” Liam tries, in hopes that maybe the shenanigans that worked on him when he was a kid would now work on Theo. “They’re magic, y’know-- all booboos vanish”

He has never been scowled and cried at the same time, but leave it to be babysitting to show you the wonders of experiencing new and fascinating things like a kid full on disgusted at your attempt at resolution of problems while crying for a pain that isn’t really there anymore.

So okay, no band aid magic then.

Of course Theo would be one of those kids who doesn’t believe in magic even if he’s a fucking chimera being babysitted by a werewolf after a witch, from all the things, de-aged him. 

“C’mon, what do I have to do for you to stop crying?,” Liam whines frustrated, knowing the thin line of breaking point is kinda close. He’ll start crying soon too. “Do you want Melissa’s chocolate? I can give you some if you stop crying-- just our little secret”

Theo doesn’t answer because what kid would? Crying is still his number one priority and Liam is wrecking his brain in a wild attempt of finding something more powerful than band aid magic to no avail. Maybe he just needs to smack his head against the door really hard too, but he doubts Scott would be any happier to find not one but two dents on it. That and the werewolf mojo would heal him too quick to--

_ The werewolf mojo _ .

Of course he’d be that dense.

Pressing his hand unceremoniously over Theo’s head, even if there’s no black lines crawling up his arm because obviously Theo isn’t in pain anymore, Liam waits with bated breath. It’s just his hand over the kid’s hair, nothing else. But almost as if a miracle happened, Theo stops crying a second later and beams up at him, slightly moving his head from one side to the other as a makeshift ruffle.

The little manipulative shit.

*

Just to be clear, Liam gives him one of Melissa’s chocolates.

He’d rather face the sugar rush than have his soul die at the other end of those green doe eyes filled with tears again.

*

Theo’s talking alone.

In the bathroom. 

Liam sort of gets reminded now and then that Theo is - or was, the jury's still out there with that one - a psychopath. And having a psycho kid whispering to themselves in a closed room with no way to check on what the fuck is he doing might not be the best of situation to find himself into. 

Who knows what even is he planning on there. 

For all he knows, Theo might be trying to drown a plushie-- Liam stops his train of thought right there and does a mental shrug. Thinking too much is  _ no bueno _ , because it means he will get involved into the problem and this isn't his problem.

Well, as long as it isn't him, Theo can drown whatever or whomever he wants.

*

It doesn't take Liam long to remember the thing that had been in Scott’s bathroom after the last witch's visit. The same one Stiles had ranted for a whole hour about how they had not managed to take it out and then decided to just flush it down the toilet and make it someone else’s problem.

If that's the thing Theo is talking to, well, he can make it someone else's problem too, right?

*

Because Scott's bite did not only give him the werewolf's improved genes but also a damn hero complex, Liam can't ignore it for too long.

*

Little Theo is trying to guide a bug out of the bathtub. 

Not any bug, a ladybug. The little red dot moving around the bathtub like it’s its own personal race track and Theo’s hands right behind, as careful and gentle as they can be, trying to catch it yet not managing to do so at all.

“ _ Sir _ , you can’t be here,” Theo mumbles, a little frown forming on his face with the concentration it’s taking him to do this clearly important task. “I’ll take you outside so you can be happy, just-- you need to stop running, sir” 

Liam tries really hard to match the big bad chimera that took his own sister’s heart and tried to kill Scott with this little bundle of joy and he definitely can’t. This kid is, in no way, shape or form, that same little murderer’s hatchling.

“No, not that way, over here,” Theo sighs, letting his head hang low for a moment before he looks up at the ladybug again and oh no, his little tongue is sticking out. This is a complete attack on Liam’s behalf.

He’s definitely getting his heart stolen too, just in a whole different way.

*

It takes a cup, a piece of paper and just a bit of intervention from his part to catch the ladybug. 

Theo beams at him the whole time as Liam settles the bug in between the chimera’s hold, that gently cups the insect in between his little hands, as if he was some sort of superhero and not a too mellow werewolf that couldn’t handle Theo’s adorable concentration face anymore.

Liam isn’t going to lie, he even feels proud.

*

Theo is supposed to quickly go to the backyard, deposit Sir, the ladybug - because of course Theo would name a ladybug with an honorific - in the nearest pot he can find and then come back inside.

That’s the extraction plan and it’s fool proof.

*

The only proof there is is that Liam is the only fool.

*

Going outside takes a bit more than necessary and Liam is getting restless. What if someone kidnapped Theo? What if the witch got him again? What if instead of a kid, he gets a baby? Liam can’t handle a baby. He can barely handle a kid, but babies are even worse because they can’t even tell you anything, they just cry and eat and poop and Liam  _ hates _ poop so there’s no way--

Just when he’s about to start a search party, Theo crawls through the doggy door with a bunch of flowers and dirt on his hands and face. Way too much dirt. Why the kid is using the doggy door when he can reach the handle of the backdoor, who knows, clearly Liam doesn’t but he’s past questioning the chimera’s decisions in life. Theo quickly gets up on his feet and hands, the strangely familiar bouquet in various states of destruction and a tad bit too much smashed, and a huge smile stretching over his little face, that’s full of lines of mud that Liam guesses are most definitely due to the chimera touching his own face.

Or face planting down into it, because that could very much be an option too.

“For you!,” Theo squeals, in a tone of voice way too happy for Liam’s own well being. It doesn’t exactly feel  _ wrong _ , but yeah, that is exactly how it feels.

Liam takes the flower gingerly, noting the roots poking out of some of them. “Uh, thanks,” he mumbles, trying not to melt over the sight of Theo blushing and smiling even wider, trying to remember that this is a battle he needs to win. If Theo senses weakness, Liam knows the little chimera will end him. “Where did you get this?”

“Outside”

“How far is outside?,” Liam asks doubtfully. There’s outside, beyond the backyard, that would make him wonder how did Theo even cross the way too tall fence and come to the final conclusion that maybe Theo just dug up his way and that’s where all this mud came from. And there’s also  _ outside _ , that pointedly means the vicinity of Melissa McCall very loved backyard, which would mean that Liam right now is holding the very piece of evidence of a minor aggravation of vandalism.

“Here, outside,” Theo mutters and, to Liam’s dread, points out the back door.

Of course it was  _ outside. _

Liam barely opens the back door and peeks to the backyard but he doesn't really need to. He can already sense that almost all of the beautiful flowers that were decorating the very famous and gorgeous McCall's property are now being presented to him in Theo's little hand. Which means he is now, allegedly, accomplice.

And that Melissa is finally going to fulfill her promise of killing him.

*

It’s hard to explain to the little adorable psychopath that decided to make a good gesture out of his very rotten yet loving heart that he can’t keep those flowers. 

Or not, at least, if he also intends to keep being alive.

*

It’s also very hard to convince him he should take a bath.

*

Liam is suddenly reminded that little Theo , once in a very long long past, best friends with Stiles and Scott in the first place.

*

He’s also reminded, very painfully, why letting a kid take a bath on his own is a terrible terrible idea.

*

"I'm going to touch the thing"

The  _ thing _ is a kettle over the fire that’s waiting to boil, because after cleaning the almost flooded and wall-painted-with-mud bathroom Liam is one hair away from wolfing out and one of the famous McCall’s calming teas might have never been the answer to his problems, but he's going to try nonetheless.

"Do not touch the thing," Liam says tiredly, from his place on the couch. He knows it's wrong, he should be up at the kitchen side just to make sure that the little spawn of the devil doesn’t burn the house down by accident or boil himself alive, but he has given up on following Theo around. His patience runs thin and the kid is clearly taking a liking to see how much it would take for him to lose his marbles.

_ Again. _

Hint: it's not that much.

"I'm about to touch the thing," Theo says with a giggle in his voice, clearly amused at managing to do exactly what he wanted.

“Do  **_NOT_ ** touch the thing,” it comes a little garbled now, more like a wolf’s growl than human. Not so far away, Theo giggles because he  _ knows _ he’s winning.

“I am touching the thing,” Theo singsongs and that’s pretty much all it takes for Liam to lose it.

He never thought he would, at any point in his supernatural life fulfilled with horrors, feel sorry for the Dread Doctors, but alas.

Theo seems to always prove him wrong.

*

It takes some running around the house, the promise of murder (even if he’s not intending to follow through) and some hardcore yet safe chasing around the house, giggles and screams included, for Liam to convince Theo that he can do something else besides being a nightmare.

Like  _ painting _ a nightmare.

And that seems to open a whole new world of possibilities.

*

The possibilities are nightmares.

That’s it.

Liam will have nightmares with the things Theo is drawing.

*

He would like to say that, finally with his cup of tea cradled in between his hands, sitting comfortably on the couch and having Theo be very still and quiet right in the center of his cone of vision, he has reached peace.

Truth is his tea has long since grown cold, he’s tired from all the running around and Theo might be very still drawing what seemed to be a rabbit at first, then a duck riding a camel and then, after several eyes and lines of teeth coated in red, be recognizable as an eldritch horror that will haunt the deepest and darkest corners of his mind until the end of times.

Liam is so very far from peace that he’s not even sure he will ever reach it again.

*

It might take him a bit too long, but Liam finally comes to the realization that Theo indeed wasn’t a little spawn of the devil since he was born. He had been sort of trained to be one and then grown, after several layers of undeniable trauma, to be the opposite of everything that’s good in the world. 

There’s no doubt of that.

*

Or maybe there’s a little bit of doubt.

*

"How does someone die?"

Not why.

Not when.

_ How _ .

*

Liam wishes that the now uncontrollable swirls of Theo’s crayons over the paper are just some random spike of abstract inspiration and not a spark genius madness into a murder plan. 

And in case it’s the latter, he really  _ really _ wishes it doesn’t involve him at all.

*

The thing is abstract enough to keep him on his toes for a while.

*

After the art attack is done and through, Theo’s little face seems to split in half on a very loud and terrible yawn. 

Liam watches in fascination how it’s almost like a switch: one moment ago he was giggling to himself, pressing the crayons almost to the breaking point over the paper and following a crazy pattern of swirls and colors, just to yawn on the next one, start to tiredly rub at his eyes and even go as far as to nod sleepily a couple of times.

Who would have known that nap time would be so close to paradise under his eyes.

*

Even if Stiles likes to repeat it a lot, and he means  _ a lot _ , that Liam is still a kid, he is, in fact, a very grown adult.

Objectively, not exactly what someone would call a  _ responsible _ adult, but an adult nonetheless.

*

There’s no point, that’s it.

He sucks at being an adult and he’s, maybe, mildly mad about it.

*

He fell asleep.

Sue him, he is tired and he’s never been good for kids. He also hates babysitting with all his might. So far as he is concerned, Theo could easily burn down the house with them inside and he’d just turn around and try to keep on napping because  _ he’s tired _ and he deserves some rest.

But that is clearly not what happens.

*

Liam wakes up with a groan of pain as soon as little Theo jumps on top of him. The little body then takes on squirming around as much as possible until he's under one of Liam's arms and the couch, in a makeshift cocoon of sorts, and pressing his disgustingly cute little face to the point of almost banishing in the middle of his chest but not before headbutting Liam under the chin at least once.

He huffs loudly, a sound of mixed annoyance and tiredness, but it's mostly all a facade.

In the last couple of hours Liam had eased a lot more around Theo than usual, up to the point of letting the kid do almost whatever it wanted. Not that it was really much of a problem. The huge crush he had developed on the chimera during the last time pretty much settled him to gravitate around the now little kid, who was pretty much oblivious at how he had wrapped Liam on his little fingers.

Or maybe not oblivious at all, if being kneeled over and then headbutted under the chin was something to go by.

"Did you have to wake me up like that?," Liam grumbles, looking down at his chest where he can see a mop of light brown hair and two little fists gripping tightly to his shirt.

"It's dark," Theo whines softly, as if being too loud was exactly the opposite of what he wanted, "I don't like when it's dark"

Liam hadn't noticed that he had been using his wolf eyes to see properly, but now that Theo points it out, it makes sense in an odd way. Theo had been strangely normal for most of the day, like any other kid would, except with that little extra that made Liam remember that he wasn’t just a normal kid. He was a menace and had been, at some point, a threat.

But now, Theo was just undeniably a little kid scared of the dark. Worried for the imaginary or very much real monsters that could get him and deciding that Liam was the only safe beacon around.

And it does not warm up his heart almost to the point of exploding.

Not at all.

*

It doesn’t take long for Theo’s little troubled breath to even out again. The easier thing would be to get up, turn on a light and let Theo enjoy the cozy couch for himself, but that is the opposite of what Liam does.

Keeps Theo close to his chest, the wolf soothingly rubs the kid’s back and keeps himself awake for the time being, golden gaze fixed in the shadows that he knows are empty but that not so long ago scared him too.

It’s not that he went completely soft, deciding on making the little runt feel as safe as possible but maybe he totally did.

*

He absolutely, 100 fucking disgustingly percent, went completely and utterly soft for Theo.

There’s no denying that.

*

When he wakes up again, because of course Liam would fall asleep once more, is with a bigger and warmer body burrowing on his side. He's still too sleepy, ready to close his eyes again and pretend to not see if that’s going to give him some more blessed minutes of rest and peace, but not enough to not notice that Theo is finally back to normal.

So either the witch decided to play nice once and for all or Scott managed to convince the hag that turning the pack into kids would never really be a fulfilling goal. That or Stiles finally managed to kill her, just like he wanted.

Liam isn’t exactly sure what option he likes best. All he knows is that Theo is in between his arms, cuddling him, and this is an option he  _ truly _ likes and that he will pretty much appreciate it.

"If you say a word--," Theo croaks out raspily, probably waking up to the sound of Liam’s completely insane heartbeating.

"You're the one in between my arms, it’s not my fault," Liam answers quickly because he’s learned from spending time with Theo that if you can’t lie with your heartbeat and you can’t lie for shit on your voice either, then you might as well use a poor excuse for distraction.

It never works, but Liam is not going to give up on that tactic yet.

Not a second later, Theo turns around and tries to unlock the tight grip Liam has on his middle. Probably to flee. Or to be on a more comfortable position and practice murder on him. Who knows. But Liam’s brain is still way too addled with sleep and he can’t sense the clear indication of danger, so he pulls the chimera tighter to his chest and presses his forehead in between Theo's shoulder blades, feeling the other boy tense up under him.

"Go to sleep," Liam mutters tiredly. He’s not going to fight against Theo, they can leave that for any other time. Right now he needs to resume the nap he’s been neglecting on lues of noticing Theo’s not a kid anymore. "It's late and I’m tired"

Theo keeps silent, probably mulling his options. There aren’t a lot of them. Either he willingly goes back to sleep or Liam will punch the lights out of him and force him into slumber. The chimera might sense it, one way or another, because after a bit, he relaxes under Liam's hold with a sigh.

And Liam, because he sucks at being an adult and lying, preens.

*

It doesn’t really surprise Liam that the next time he wakes up, Theo just vanished from earth altogether. 

One of Scott’s hands is over his shoulder, probably from shaking him awake. Liam looks up at his alpha only to find a tired smile on Scott’s lips. The promise of telling him everything tomorrow, after a good night of sleep. 

A night of sleep Liam doesn’t really needs because he took a long and well deserved nap.

And, of course, because he’s fucking fuming.

*

Good for him that a) he’s been driven around so much that Liam can already spot easily Theo’s truck, so it’s not that hard to find the chimera, and b) he’s been already three times to murdering someone, so he kinda has the gropes on it by now to decide that Theo will, definitely, be his first true victim.

*

Maybe he’s been spending way too much time with Theo, if leisurely deciding he’s going to murder the chimera over his terrible bed side manners, but he’s beyond caring about that now.

*

“That’s it, you asshole? You just leave without even a goodbye?”

Theo seems completely taken aback, halfway into tucking his blankets on the back seat, looking at Liam as if he just grew a second head in the few hours they had been apart. Liam isn’t sure if Theo’s surprise is because he just got called an asshole or because he can pretty much guess that the wolf walked all the way from Scott’s house through the preserve, past the old Hale house, halfway to the city and into the empty warehouses area to get a hold of the chimera.

“Listen, I get it, I was a cute kid--”

If Liam has any saying, Theo's surprise is very short lived. 

“You weren’t cute, you were a nightmare,” Liam answers without missing a beat, watching Theo’s lips quirk slightly into a smirk. Leave it to the former chimera of hell to take that as a fucking compliment.

“Then why are you here?,” Theo mutters, deciding to ignore him and start to tuck his blankets on the back once more. Liam pretends he doesn’t recognize the checkered blanket on the chimera’s hands as the one that not so long ago was on his bed and that disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

“Because  _ you left _ ,” Liam grumbles, trying to stress in those last two words how much of a jerk Theo’s been for doing that. 

“What was I supposed to do? Stay? Keep letting you snuggle my back?” 

Liam throws his hands in the air in complete frustration. This fucking guy, this-- this completely wratched boy is supposedly the biggest con and manipulator Liam’s ever met in his life. Theo goads about how good he is at controlling people. How he  _ mastered  _ the human psyche.

And yet, here they are.

“You could at least have said  _ thank you,  _ you fucking dickwad,” Liam chides and, ignoring the very childish insult, he feels pretty much like a mom trying to teach manners to a kid that was litarally raised by psychopaths. Not a very fruitful way of spending his day, clearly.

“I wasn’t a kid anymore. Leaving was my thank you card for you--”

Liam groans loudly, knowing there’s no other thing he can do to make it go through Theo’s very thick skull and reach that clearly overused brain of his. 

He just  _ has _ to, there’s no other way.

Taking a few steps closer, Liam grabs Theo’s shirt and turns him around. For a moment, he can see the spark of recognition on the chimera’s eyes, probably thinking Liam got to his wit’s ends once more and, since he’s not a kid anymore, he’s allowed to punch him to his heart's content.

Which is kinda true, in a way.

Except Liam this time decides to punch him with his lips instead.

*

It’s not exactly a pretty kiss, like in those movies Lydia insists on watching during pack nights. 

Neither him nor Theo are lifting one of their feet like a damsel in love, there are no magic sparks floating around them nor singing toads or crabs or birds. It isn’t raining and neither of them have come from war to find solace in each other’s arms - or at least not recently. Their eyes aren’t closed, relishing in the feeling of one another’s closeness and the blessing that is sharing such an intimate moment.

None of that happens.

The thing is it’s just his lips, mashed on top of Theo’s, while both of their eyes are open - Liam’s with a threat and Theo’s in complete and utter shock. His fists are gripping too tight on Theo’s shirt, just to assure himself that the chimera isn’t going to pull away, something that Theo’s been trying to counter attack by pressing his hands on Liam’s chest and trying to pull away, the fucker. They’re in the middle of the sketchiest and ugliest part of town and yet.

Liam thinks he wouldn’t change it all at.

*

Although he gotta admit that the few seconds right after, when Liam allows himself to close his eyes and Theo seems to finally stop putting unnecessary resistance to the whole ordeal, the kiss gets a bit better.

*

“That was odd,” Theo croaks once they finally pull apart. 

The chimera is sporting a splotchy blush on his face, hair a disarray even if Liam hasn’t touched one lock of it at all. His green eyes are a bit softer on the edges than usual, a glisten that he’s never seen there before making Liam’s heart flutter and his knees feel weak under his weight.

Liam tries not to think how fucking gone he is for the chimera because he got more important matters at hand. Like defending his very honor.

“It’s not odd--,” Liam tries to defend because it isn’t odd, right? What is a kiss between bros that share feelings? They do share feelings, right? Or are they still not in the  _ yes, homo _ stage of their bro-ship? Is that what this is about? Was it too soon?

Theo chuckles, almost as if he could hear the illogical string of thoughts going rounds behind Liam’s eyes. And maybe he can, for all Liam knows the Dread Doctors might have given Theo the power to read minds, which would make him less of a mastermind and more of an abuser of superpowers.

Liam wishes he doesn’t, because that would mean that Theo also had a front row of the very inappropriate thoughts that seem to pinball inside his brain each time the chimera is around and his teenage hormones decide to shake hands with his werewolf’s genes.

“You just confessed your undying love for me,” Theo supplies with a smirk that can easily be read as  _ no, I didn’t read your mind, but it’s not so hard to know what’s going on inside your head. _

“I did not confess shit, I just  _ kissed _ you”

“It’d say kissing counts as a confession, little wolf”

It does not, Liam is sure of it. 

But Theo’s been out of touch with social constructs for so long because of the whole  _ ‘Dread Doctors kidnapped and tortured me when I was a child so I don’t know how real life works’ _ thing that it doesn’t surprise Liam that the chimera thinks that’s how it should work. It’s not like he crossed almost half the city on foot, seething in anger because the chimera decided to slither away and instead of puchings the lights out of him as usual, kissing him seemed more proper. Confessing undying love over a kiss, pfft. Who would do that, right? 

“Listen, first of all, it wasn’t undying love. More like an  _ I like you a tiny bit more than usual _ , but I’m already starting to regret it--”

“And all it took was for me to turn into a child,” Theo interrupts with a wide smirk on his kiss-swollen lips. One of those that crawl under Liam’s skin and raises the very primal urge to either punch Theo unconscious or kiss him stupid. Except he doesn’t want to do any of those, he just wants to crawl under a rock for the rest of his life or have Kira’s sword open up the floor and swallow him up into oblivion instead.

“ **_Oh my god_ ** , y’know what, I take it all back, you can get your stupidly pretty face and shove it--”

This time, thankfully, is Theo who pulls him into a new kiss.

*

Okay, maybe this time it  _ is  _ kinda a bit like in Lydia’s movies.

Just a teeny tiny bit.

*

“What was it?,” Theo asks with a smile that looks too soft to be real. Liam doesn’t want to exactly say it's a trap, but he’s known the chimera long enough to sense there’s a trick somewhere. Something he is missing. “Was it my cute little smile or the way I followed you around like a lost pup?”

“If you’re still implying--,” Liam growls, clenching his hands into fists, ready to break that fucking perfect nose Theo has going in his fucking perfectly gorgeous face and feel no remorse about it.

Theo shakes his head and laughs, a sound so weirdly sincere that for a moment it gives Liam the chills. Soon enough he decides that he wants to hear Theo laugh like that, unbinded and free, as many times as possible, even if it’s at his own sanity and dignity’s expense.

“Don’t get feisty on me, little wolf,” Theo chuckles, pressing his forehead on Liam’s temple. There’s a sniffing sound, very faint even for werewolf ears, but Liam is sure the freak is smelling him and it’s completely amusing, creepy  _ and _ endearing, in a weird turn of events. “I mean, generally”

“Generally,” Liam repeats back. Yeah, no, Theo isn’t good at this at all, which is actually quite reassuring if he’s honest. “I’ve just been around you enough--”

“So it’s convenient”

“You fucking asshole--,” Liam growls, knocking Theo’s chest with his shoulder and getting a wheeze chuckle back. The game of tug-and-pull the chimera always seems to keep going, not even stopping for a moment like this. “I mean-- y’know what I mean”

“I have no idea,” Theo purrs and Liam knows the chimera is just fishing. He wants to extend Liam’s embarrassment even longer because you can teach an old dog new tricks and this fucker’s been into torturing too long for Liam to go unscattered.

“After the witch got me first and you took care of me--,” Liam mutters, watching as Theo scrunches his face in mocking distaste. Okay, maybe he isn’t exactly good at this either, but at least he’s willing to admit it and not try to play it cool, like Theo does. “You’re not the same murder machine you want us to believe you are. You always take care of me and help me--”

“I save you a lot of times too,” Theo chimes, earning a quick glare from Liam.

“-- you save me a lot of times too,” Liam agrees begrudgingly before taking a deep breath and resuming his makeshift confession. “The thing is, you might be an insufferable asshole most of the time and I might want to punch you in the face more times that I can count--”

“Going right after my heart, huh”

“--  **_the thing is_ ** , I like having you around. A lot.”

Maybe even kiss him a little and hold his hand too, but that’s not something he explicitly needs to tell Theo, right? The chimera with his self proclaimed high intelligence might be able to crack that one out on his own.

Silence stretches and for a moment Liam wonders if he said the wrong thing. Maybe he’s been too forward, maybe he just needed to go  _ y’know what, I like your stupid fucking face a lot _ and call it a day. Stroke Theo’s ego for a bit instead of going all emotionally invested, right?

He’s one second away from just calling it quits, saying it was a whole elaborate bit that went wrong and demand Kira to send him into the underground until the foreseeable future when Theo breaks the silence with an amused snort.

“God, you’re terribly awful at this, huh,” Theo teases, a glint of mischief sparkling his eyes.

This time, much to his attempt at making things the proper way, Liam kisses Theo’s face.

With his fist.

*

“You can’t break my nose while you’re doing a love confession!,” Theo squawks a bit nasally, head tilted backwards against the truck as he pinches his nose. There’s a smear of red right over his upper lip from where his nose decided to explode under the force of Liam’s punch.

Liam shrugs, unapologetic. 

It’s not like they have done things in a very romancing way anyways.

*

There’s also the thing where there’s some homoerotic tension in punching Theo’s face that not even himself can describe it.

*

Yes, he can.

It’s called  _ ‘your face is pretty and it annoys me as much as I adore it’ _

*

A bit after they’ve pulled pigtails and punched each other for, at least, a couple of times more and having Theo clean up most of the bloody mess that’s covering his face, because there’s no way he’ll fulfill some dirty vampire fantasy, that Liam finally kisses it better.

Theo’s annoyance seems to vanish in between kiss number three and kiss number seven or nine, give or take. His nose still looks splotchy red, but also his cheeks on top of a stupidly adorable smile, that matches oh so well with Liam’s own.

“I like having you around too,” Theo mutters, his voice finally back to normal. “A lot”

It’s not like Liam had any doubt about it. Little Theo had been way more sincere with his emotions than what Liam ever expected. Way too sincere at times. A handful of love, if he’s completely honest. More than what he expected.

And Liam couldn’t be happier about it.

*

This time, the kiss is everything one of those romantic movies Lydia is so obsessed with could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me in the comments in whatever language you prefer, I swear I know how to use a translator.  
> Kudos and keysmashing are always welcome too.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
